This disclosure describes means to measure the location, velocity, pressure, strain and temperature associated with high speed events. It also describes embodiments that can be used to support these measurements by using optimized optical fiber grating sensors and employing appropriately configured read out techniques. Fiber grating sensor systems are described in detail in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,380,995, 5,402,231, 5,828,059, 5,841,131, 6,144,026, and 6,335,524. Also U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/071,278 by Eric Udd and Sean Calvert filed on Mar. 3, 2005 and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/217,666 which were abandoned teach a fiber grating sensor system for detection, localization and characterization of high speed pressure waves. The teachings associated in these prior art patents and patent applications are deemed to be fully incorporated into this disclosure. The present invention extends the capabilities of the high speed system with methods based on filtering techniques and improvements to sensor configurations that lowers the cost of sensors, improves the spatial resolution of the system with respect to pressure and temperature measurements and allows extensions of performance over wider ranges of pressure and temperature.